Disturbing Behaivor
} Season 2, Episode 8 } Episode Information Air Date September 7, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Bloodlines Next Episode The Sun Also Rises Summary Informing Eric of what just occured between her and Paige, Ariana suggests that they be careful of how they may tempt them. Also informing Eric that they have already began to look for the vampire/werewolf victims of who they may sacrifice. As a response, Eric replies that he's going rip them limb by limd as Ayana in causing pain inflictions among Paige & Slater. Knowing the catastrophic and devastating damage that he's capable of, Ariana tries to calm down Eric. Instead Eric pins her between the kitchen door and demands her to lem him go and let him be. Not knowing what may have caused Eric's pain and his anger to expand, Ariana begins to worry about him. As the full moon approaches two days from now, Marcus encourages both Dominic & Destiny if they try to focus during their wolf transition, they will be able to master the concept of not harming anyone during the outbreak of the night. Destiny ask Marcus if they have discovered the location of Paige and Slater, which he denies and suggests that they continue looking and be aware that they'll probably looking for their victims of whom is going to be sacrificed, so he tells Dominic and Destiny to keep their eyes open and trust their animal instincts. Dropping Kate off at her residence, Michael begins to wonder when will that unexpected moment come when he will have to make the difficult decision into creating Kate into a newborn. He stumbles over the fact that since he will become a "maker" as to making Kate into his "progeny", he thinks about how he will be able to force in the right direction, which he calls Vincent tell him about his concern. Vincent discuss with Michael if that you really love and care about her actions as he once was with Selene, then he wouldn't have a problem of guiding and informing her what's the right & wrongs living in this humane society among human beings and other supernatural enemies. Picking up Destiny from Marcus's restaurant, Vincent quickly assumes that something is wrong, until Destiny tells him that since the full moon is under their approach within' the next couple of days, they should be careful since Slater is looking for a vampire/werwolf victims to sacrifice. Vincent proclaims that he forbids to let something happen to her, leaving Destiny in excitement. Meeting in an unvironmental location, Jamia explains to Ayana to inform The Old Ones that they should arrive by this specific time, since the ritual occurs in segments. Ayana explains that if change of plans occur then what shall happen in the meantime. As Jamia states that she must channel the power of the full moon, which she don't know how much ammount of time it takes, she informs Ayana that Eric and the others must arrive by then if they want to save the vampire and werewolf victims from being slaughtered. Isabella meets with Eric while on break and could tell that he isn't the same due to his composure, he notifies her about him turning the switch of his emotions off because it will make it less difficult to him once he begins to feed upon the humans of society once again. Isabella begins to comforts him as she feels what he soon must suffer just to protect her. As Eric regretfully accepts her remorse, Kristina quickly and intentionally arrives and powerfully throws Isabella across the her desk, not accepting the fact that Eric & her embraced. Kristina explains that she shouldn't get too close, it might be the last time she speak the words "I Love You". Not taking it well, Eric & Isabella begin to listen to Kristina's news, which she informs them of Ayana and Jamia forming their connection and friendship to work together to end Slater's and Paige's ritual event and reminds Eric as the conclusion of war is upon them, they will depart from the tragic city once and for all. As Isabella secretly breaks down within, she states to Eric that she loves him and he should hold on to that where ever he may be. With no words exchanged, Eric agrees with a nodding gesture. Calling her to tell her that she's has been awarded the Presidential Merit Scholarship based on her academics, Matthew gets in touch with Camille and tells her the important news and Camille brings out an excitement that is bright among her brothers & sisters, which they are also proud, as Eric was missing from the scene of his family's joy. André begins to spend a well-resistant night with Sariah and tells her whatever happens during their years with each other, even if she get besides herself and feeds upon a human unexpectedly, that he will always love her and help her with any unintended problem that she may suffer from. As the credits appear, Slater mysteriously arrives across the street from Destiny and Dominic's residency and specifically keeps an eye on Dominic throughout the night, thinking he may be the werewolf he has chosen to be apart of the ritual's sacrifice. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Alex Maraz as Marcus Shane West as Slater Olivia Wilde as Paige Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Soundtrack 1. Brick By Boring Brick- Paramore 2. Hey Hey Girl- The Virgins 3. Does This Mean You're Moving On- The Airborne Toxic Event 4. To Be Your Loss- The Morning After Girls Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes